Not so Happy Anniversary - Lisbon
by Misfit 1-3
Summary: Jane and Lisbon have been married for 3 years, but all is not what it seems. (First fanfiction so please give it a go ) This is Lisbon's POV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, This is my First fanfiction EVER so please be nice but constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I've written this on a whim so all mistakes are my own, feel free to review or PM.**

Disclaimer: If I owned The Mentalist, Do you still think i would be sitting in school?

We've been married for three years now and you would think that he would remember our wedding anniversary right? Well apparently not. He said it slipped his ming during the stressful case we've been working on, you know, it being a Red John case and all but still, I was under the impression that he could never forget anything once he committed to his 'Memory Palace'. It just makes me wonder if he truly loves me at all, or if he just did this to make he 'feel better'. I guess it did when he chose me over Red John and Lorelei Martins. Eww, just thinking about that name makes me cringe. I really did hate her guts but I can see why he slept with her before me. She was young, and so beautiful and I guess (more like hope and pray to God) that he was so drunk that he didn't know what he was doing or who he was doing it with.

So here I am, in my apartment (seeing as he lived in a motel or on a couch for all of the time we were working together and still does) sitting by the table with a freshly baked cake, waiting for him to walk through the door and into my arms.

I spent hours waiting by the door for him to show up. Just sitting and waiting. No TV. No radio, just sitting and waiting. It was not until 3am that I finally gave up and decided to try and get some sleep before work tomorrow.

The next morning I walked into the bullpen at 6am sharp as usual, cake in hand ready to start the day of paperwork and forget what happened (or what didn't happen) last night. As the Major crimes floor starts to get busier as the sun rises, I take a break from the mountain of paperwork stacked on my desk and stroll into the kitchen to serve up some cake for the members of my team. Just as I finished, the last member of my team, Wayne Rigsby, settled himself at his desk, smiling like an idiot, while telling my next in charge Kimball Cho, what I can only assume to be another story about his son Ben. I swear that man can write a whole encyclopedia on his son and still wont be enough. I look over to see my junior agent, Grace Van Pelt, already tackling her share of the previous cases paperwork. She is by far one of the best agents i've seen walk through those doors. I walk over to each of the desks and place a piece of cake down in front of each agent, conveniently forgetting to give my pain in the ass consultant/husband a piece and continue to walk back to the confides of my office, munching of a piece of that delicious cake. I can see the confusion in their faces, but waste no time digging into the triple layer chocolate cake that was put out in front of them.

The next time I step out into the bullpen is at lunch time and I can see how hungry Rigsby is getting, so I let him know that the rest of the cake is in the fridge before making myself a cup of coffee and walking back to my office, ignoring my husbands calls from his couch.

Halfway through my third cup of coffee, I hear a faint knock on the door and wave the person in, not realising that it was Jane. He stood in front of my desk and stared at me like I was growing another head. Mt efforts to ignore him were slowly fading before I finally gave up.

"What do you want Jane" I said, trying to show no emotion.

"I want to know what is wrong Teresa?" Oh Lord, the way he says my name makes all the anger I feel for him disappear. NO. I cannot do that again. Focus.

"Nothing is wrong. Why would you think that?" I say still looking down at my paperwork.

"Well you haven't talked to me all day"

"Oh Haven't I, well it must of slipped my mind" I spat, sarcasm dripping from the last words. He walked around my desk and spun my chair around so that we are face to face. Damn, there was no were to escape now. I hate it when he does this but love it at the same time.

"Talk to me" he says, his voice full of concern.

"Talk to you, TALK TO YOU" I begin to shout. "How can I talk to you when you aren't even around. You NEVER come home, NEVER go out for dinner, NEVER do anything that normal couples are supposed to do. We didn't even have a proper honeymoon because of you stupid obsession. So how could you ask me to talk to you if you aren't even there to listen to me." Before he gets another word out, I continue. "All I ever wanted for you was to see that you could be happy if you just open for god damn eyes and look. I was always here for you and you took that to your advantage. I guess they did say that love was blind." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't help you if you keep yourself locked up in that old attic, so i'll give you a choice: Be Happy and live your life, as your wife would of wanted or agree to a divorce.."

"Teresa.."

I quickly put my hand up to silence him before continuing

"Because, Patrick, it was our anniversary yesterday and you didn't even remember. You never forget anything until now, you even said so yourself. I will not wait around for you to break my heart Patrick. Here."

I hand him my rings, gather my keys, gun and purse from my desk while attempting and failing to keep the tears from rolling down my face and proceed to walk towards the elevator without a second glance back and the man I left behind. I'm glad I didn't because if I did, I would of forgiven him in a heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2

N.S.H.A - Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first pice of work. You have no Idea how much confidence that has given me in my ability to write and not bore people to death. I am currently working on another story and should be up in a couple of days. **

**Anyways this is the second and probably the last chapter in this story. Anyway, enough about that, Lets get on with the show. **

_Previously:_

_I hand him my rings, gather my keys, gun and purse from my desk while attempting and failing to keep the tears from rolling down my face and proceed to walk towards the elevator without a second glance back and the man I left behind. I'm glad I didn't because if I did, I would of forgiven him in a heart beat. _

Not so happy Anniversary - Chapter 2

Only when I was in the privacy of my own car did the tears start to flow down my cheeks and onto the steering wheel that I was using to shield my face. I couldn't let anyone see me crying anywhere, because Tough as nails CBI Agent Teresa Lisbon does NOT cry. Once the tears slowed down, I was finally able to compose myself, starting the car for my trip back to my apartment. Before I knew it, I was sitting in my car outside my apartment unable to walk inside that empty apartment for another night in a row. After 10 minutes, I finally gain the courage to get out of my car and take the short walk up the path to my front door.

As I walk in, a part of me has hope that he opened his eyes and was here to surprise me, but once again, my heart let me down as I walked around the place, getting ready for what will possibly be another sleepless night. While making dinner, a small glimmer of light caught my eye. Thinking that it was just my mind playing tricks on me, I disregard it and sit myself in front of the television, homemade lasagna in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other. After finishing my dinner, my mind wanders to the conversation that I had with Jane in the office, the one that had us both in tears. I wondered if I was being to harsh on the poor man or if I was doing the right thing in standing my ground and making choose between his revenge or for me. I really did hope that he would of picked me but I guess when you commit yourself to something for so long, it is hard to let go. I guess a girl can only dream right?

After clearing up all traces of dinner, and doing some general house hold duties, I finally changed into my 'LISBON' jersey and headed for bed. I stood at the foot of my bed, looking down at it. I recall the rare occasions that we did share this bed, or any bed in that case. I'm pretty sure that it was less than fifteen times since the day we started dating till now but I guess i've just learned to live with it but it is on days like this that I wish that he was here with me in this bed, holding me close to his side and whispering sweet words in my ear but once again, I fall asleep which no-one to hold onto, no-one to kiss me goodnight, no-one to say 'I Love You'.

When my alarm goes off I feel good, great in fact, for reasons that I cannot explain, then like a tsunami, it all comes back to me. The silence. The fight. The forgotten anniversary, and it takes everything I've got to stop my self from breaking down again into a babbling mess on my bedroom floor.

Getting ready for wok is now routine for me. I am pretty much in auto pilot mode until I reach the CBI, then I change from forgotten wife to CBI Agent in charge Teresa Lisbon. During this morning routine, my mind is constantly wandering back to the events of yesterday, unable to shake the thought that I might of scared him away for good. That he will never come back to me. That he will never love me like the way he loved his first and one true love, his late wife, Angela Ruskin. It is no secret that she was beautiful and that Jane loved her and their daughter more than anything in the world and their death shook him right to the core, but i've seen people bounce back from that and find the soulmate, even after tragic events in their life. I know I thought I did when Patrick and I started dating but I guess the feelings were just one way. I guess I'm just not good enough for him. Not a close enough resemblance to his late wife.

I was deep in my thoughts when a faint knock on my door pulled me out of them. It was so soft that I might of missed it and I really wonder how I didn't. I slowly make my way to the door, making sure that I have my gun ready and loaded, and proceed to open the door, to find the unexpected.

He was there, in his signature three-piece suit, with every kind of flower ever grown in his hands and placed neatly by the front of my apartment.

"What do you want Jane?" I said, trying and possibly failing to keep the emotions out of my voice.

"I just want to say that I am truly sorry for the way that I've been treating you and I would like to make it up to you". he says softly. Just the sound of his voice alone makes all the pain and anger disappear.

He takes my silence as a yes and before I can start my sentence, I feel his mouth crashing against mine, fueled with passion and desire. We pull away from each other and my eyes fall immediately fall to examine the top of my shoes. He places his fingers under my chin and gently guides my lips to his once more for a slow, soft kiss, filled with love. my eyes remain closed as he whispers the words I've been wanting him to say for a long time.

"I Love You Teresa Lisbon"

I pull him into my apartment and whisper the words back.

"I Love You too Patrick"

He guides me into the bedroom and fall asleep together, in each others arms, and for the first time, I feel that everything will be alright. We will make it through. The last thing I hear before I drift into a peaceful sleep is his voice in my ear.

"I love you Teresa, and I am never letting you go."

_Fin_

**A/N: Hey guys, so what did you think? huh? I was thinking of doing a sequel to this from Jane's point of view. Would you guys like that or just a whole new story. I've got a whole bunch planned. Anyways, Review or PM me to tell me what you guys or girls want to read. See you next time. **


End file.
